Le meilleur pire jour de sa vie
by Di-Bee
Summary: Traduction, ma réponse au second challenge des Penguins, basé sur la citation : "Do you ever feel like you've become the worst version of yourself?" de Vous avez un message.


Titre : Le meilleur pire jour de sa vie

Auteur : DiBee

Résumé : Traduction, ma réponse au second challenge des Penguins, basé sur la citation : "Do you ever feel like you've become the worst version of yourself?" de Vous avez un message. Drame/Romance. SamJack

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, pas de sous

Spoilers : Aucun, quelque part entre le début de la série, et la saison où Jack quitte sg1. Oh, et Daniel est en vie (ce qui réduit déjà beaucoup les possibilités^^)

Rating : T

Note de l'auteur : J'étais vraiment déprimée, et j'ai ensuite du me débattre contre toute cette guimauve. Première 'partie' vraiment, vraiment sombre, mais pas d'inquiétude, il y a une happy end. Ou ce qu'on pourrait considérer comme happy end, en prenant en considération le couple en question. Oh, et c'est une traduction, dont vous pourrez trouver l'original en anglais dans mon profil.

Note de la traductrice (lol) : Merci à Jerob pour son aide à la traduction de la seule phrase qui était drôle dans le texte anglais, et qui malgré tous nos efforts ne l'est pas en français =)

Note bis : J'ai hésité un moment avant de traduire ce texte, parce que j'étais mal en l'écrivant, et qu'il m'a fallu d'être encore plus mal pour réussir à le traduire sans me faire plus mal. J'ignore s'il est aussi... dur que je l'ai ressenti en le traduisant et le relisant, ou si je suis simplement plus réceptive à mes propres mots, mais toujours est-il qu'il est sans doute préférable de se blinder avant de le lire si on est déprimé, par mesure de précaution.

Challenge n°2

Citation : Avez-vous déjà eu l'impression d'être devenu la pire version de vous-même?

Vous avez un message.

C'était dur. Dur de penser, dur de respirer, dur de regarder les gens qui s'inquiétaient pour elle, et mentir en leur disant que tout irait bien. C'était tellement faux! Elle n'irait pas bien! Jamais!

Elle donna un coup de poing dans le vide, et laissa s'échapper une larme, une seule, l'ombre de la centaine voir du millier de ses soeurs prêtes à baigner son visage. Mais elle avait promis qu'elle ne pleurerait pas, elle avait promis. Est-ce qu'une promesse comptait toujours, quand celui à qui on l'avait faite avait disparu?

Elle l'avait fait, quand son père était parti, elle avait tenu sa promesse, et était heureuse. Ou du moins, elle l'avait essayé de tout son coeur, jusqu'à deux jours auparavant, lorsque sa vie n'était plus devenue que malheur.

Au delà de la tristesse, ou la peur de vivre sans l'homme qu'elle aimait, et qui lui avait coupé le souffle un peu plus tôt, c'était maintenant la furie et la colère de l'avoir perdu qui la faisaient vibrer. Ses pieds s'étaient dirigés naturellement où elle savait pouvoir exprimer cette colère, et elle soupira à la vue de la salle vide à cette heure de la journée, où elle pourrait se défouler complètement dans ce punching ball, sans s'inquiéter des gens qui pouvaient la voir pleurer, s'écrouler, et ne pas être capable de ne serait-ce que vouloir se relever.

Ca faisait si mal!

Bientôt, elle ne pouvait plus distinguer ce qui l'entourait alors que des larmes floutaient ses alentours immédiats, mais elle se remit à frapper encore et encore après avoir repris son souffle, encore plus douloureux que les précédents.

Pourquoi? Pourquoi était elle encore en vie alors qu'il ne l'était plus, comment pouvait-elle encore respirer, vivre, et se détester autant alors qu'il ne le pouvait plus?

Elle se rappela sa chute, il n'était qu'un pas derrière elle quand ils avaient traversé la Stargate, et ce simple pas avait fait la différence. Cette différence entre la fin de sa vie à elle, ou le début d'une remplie d'obscurité et de peine. Elle se rappela son dernier regard, pour elle. Suppliant qu'elle l'aide, qu'elle soit là pour lui alors qu'il murmurait son nom une dernière fois, la priant de ne pas pleurer, parce que ça le faisait se sentir mal, avant de fermer les yeux une dernière fois.

Et elle s'était précipitée vers lui, avait crié son nom, ignorant totalement l'équipe médicale qui essayait de la retenir de se blesser, de les blesser. Se noyant dans son propre chagrin, elle s'était laissée tomber au sol et avait fixé le plafond jusqu'à ce que le calmant fasse effet. Des seconds qui pour elles avaient été comme des heures dans un monde où il n'était plus. Et elle avait su. Su que ce n'était qu'un aperçu d'à quel point ce serait douloureux.

Mais elle n'en pouvait plus le supporter, désormais, ne pouvait ni ne le voulait, c'était trop, même pour elle. Spécialement pour elle. Elle n'avait jamais pensé à la mort auparavant. Jamais pensé que quoique ce soit valait le coup d'y perdre la vie quand ce n'était pas pour le bien commun. Mais, l'espace d'une seconde, elle l'envisagea.

Elle ignorait comment l'arme s'était retrouvée dans sa main, ni comment les bandages et les gants avaient disparu. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait sentir, c'était le métal pressé contre sa tempe, froid contre sa peau, et elle avait ravalé les sanglots qui menaçaient de s'échapper de sa gorge, et s'était laissée tomber à genoux. Elle n'était qu'à une demi seconde d'appuyer sur la détente quand un cri l'arrêta.

Son cri.

Ce qu'il restait de son coeur se fractura en pièces encore plus petites alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, incapable de faire face à sa propre réalité.

"Carter, s'il vous plait, ne faites pas ça !"

Sa voix, encore. Si proche, et pourtant si loin.

"Carter, je vous en prie, quoique ce serpent soit en train de triturer dans votre esprit, flanquez-vous de l'autre côté de ce flingue!" Il y avait du désespoir dans sa voix. Tant de désespoir. Et d'une certaine façon, ça l'aidait. Il aurait voulu qu'elle vive peut importe ce à quoi elle aurait eu à faire face, tout autant qu'elle se serait sacrifiée pour qu'il reste en vie.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, et ses bras furent soudain en face d'elle, pointant son arme aux jambes auquel elle faisait face. Deux jambes bien familière. Des jambes de Goa'ulds.

Alors elle comprit. Leur arrivée sur la planète, leur capture, le 'Seigneur' local voulant tester son nouvel engin de torture sur la 'délicieuse femme terrienne'.

Elle déglutit, et tira avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réaliser qu'elle s'était dégagée de son emprise sur son esprit. Il était mort en l'espace d'une seconde, tout comme les autres Jaffa dans la pièce alors qu'elle vidait son chargeur sur eux.

Elle ne se rappelait pas s'être relevée, ni avoir jeté l'arme sur le côté. Elle ignorait comment elle avait atterri dans les bras de son supérieur, ses bras passés autour de son coup, l'embrassant à lui couper le souffle. Dieu que c'était bon. Non, Dieu n'était pas une bonne référence dans la situation actuelle. L'enfer, oui.

Mais un délicieux enfer, où ses lèvres répondaient à sa pression, s'ouvrant sous sa langue alors qu'ils luttaient pour le contrôle du baiser, ignorant totalement un sourcil Jaffa très intrigué, et un archéologue très muet.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes supplémentaires, et des lèvres très affamées contre son cou pour prendre conscience de son environnement, et réaliser où elle se trouvait, et pourquoi ils devaient fuir. Mais elle ne voulais pas. Jamais. Elle voulait profiter de sa présence aussi longtemps qu'il le voudrait bien, voulais être heureuse à ses côté pour le restant de leur vie ensemble. En fait, si quelqu'un pouvait s'enivrer d'amour, elle allait vomir.

Et, plus que tout, elle ne voulait pas sortir, risquer leurs deux vies, et se risquer à le perdre comme cela venait d'être le cas dans son esprit. Plus jamais. Jamais en premier lieu. Elle savait que ça risquait de la hanter pour le reste de sa vie, en dépit de sa longueur. Parce que la seule solution qu'elle avait pour ne pas y penser serait de se réveiller chaque nuit à ses côtés, et elle était douloureusement consciente que ça n'arriverait pas. A moins que l'un d'eux deux ne fasse un réel pas en avant.

Elle entendit des détonations, vit un feu d'artifice, et mit ça sur le compte du manque d'oxygène du au baiser. Puis elle n'entendit ni ne vit plus rien. Elle pouvait juste sentir sa chaleur près d'elle, et ça lui allait parfaitement. C'était une façon très agréable de se rejoindre en enfer.

Ce jour là, elle avait vécu, et vu la pire et la meilleure partie de sa vie, ressentant la plus aiguë des douleurs, et la plus époustouflante des joies. Mais ça n'avait soudainement plus eu d'importance quand il l'avait vue au plus bas, parce qu'il avait gouté à ses lèvres, et ne s'était pas reculé. Il l'avait vue prête à se suicider sous ses yeux, et l'avait tenue contre lui, prête à la protéger du pire des dangers, même s'il fallait que ce soit elle-même. Et elle ne l'avait qu'aimé d'avantage pour ça.

Quand SG-3 avait fait irruption dans la pièce principale du temple, ils avaient accouru auprès des plus proches blessés, Daniel et Teal'c, qui avaient eu un rendez-vous malheureux avec le mur, puis avaient remarqué le couple à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le leader de SG-1 et son second, allongés côte à côte, avec des sourires idiots malgré leurs blessures visibles et leur perte de conscience.

Ils avaient alors fait signe à l'autre équipe de récupération de venir et aider tout le monde avant de retourner à la base.

C'était juste une autre mission de routine pour le SG-C, sauver la peau de SG-1 pour toutes les fois où ils avaient sauvé les leurs.

Mais cette fois, pour deux de ces personnes, ça avait changé quelques chose.

Ils n'avaient pas dit un mot à propos de ce qui était arrivé dans cette pièce alors qu'ils étaient examiné sous l'oeil scrutateur de Janet, Sam était amicale comme à son habitude, et Jack râleur, comme après n'importe qu'elle mission où une bonne partie d'une pyramide leur explosait à la figure. La routine.

Mais quand ils s'étaient tous deux dirigés vers la surface après avoir 'pris en compte' les craintes de Janet pour leur santé, ils s'étaient rencontrés dans l'ascenseur, sans avoir à se regarder pour tendre la main vers l'autre. Jack serra la main de Sam dans la sienne, et tout allait de nouveau bien. Il était vivant, elle pouvait vivre. Elle avait survécu, il pouvait respirer.

Et à présent, il serait sa défense contre les mauvais rêves, et elle serait la sienne. Il s'était assuré de ça dès qu'il avait pu marcher, et l'avait fait jusqu'au bureau du général. Ca faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait de demande de départ en retraite.


End file.
